


Missing The Familiar

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Marvel comics prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Marvel comics prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week.

There are times that she will find herself missing being in the military. Not that she doesn't like being part of the Avengers, but she misses the simplicity and order of rules that came with being in the military. With that came a clear chain of command to whom she would have reported important information that they would have needed to know.

The Avengers themselves were a chaotic force for good that operated on a rule order that was entirely something else and completely different from the way of life that she had lived with during her time with the military. 

Its a change that she has slowly gotten used to over time, kicking and screaming the whole way as the saying goes. Well mostly just the kicking, not so much the screaming and she has a done a lot butt kicking over the years that she has been with the Avengers.

But she wouldn't change for it anything, because had she stayed with the military and not joined the Avengers then she would not have met Wanda or any of the other friends she has made.


End file.
